<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dont leave me alone with...him by AmityowesKingacupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163670">Dont leave me alone with...him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake'>AmityowesKingacupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Amity comes over to see Luz, King treates her with disdain. Amity decides that enough is enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dont leave me alone with...him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity and Luz strolled up the path to the owl house, Amity had decided to help Luz with some of her homework she was having a problem with, and since that homework involved the study of Abominations, Luz had decided that Amity was the best choice. They walked into the living room, not being bothered by Hooty, mostly because of what happened the last time he had tried to talk to Amity, as they set their bags down on the couch. King bounded into the room, the way dogs do when their owners come home, “LUZ!” he squealed, leaping into her arms, “Oh, and...You.” He said glaring at Amity. Amity’s expression turned somewhat sour, as King curled up into a ball inside the hood of Luz’s cowl. “King. Be nice, Amity is going to be here for a couple hours helping me with some course work…” She said removing him from the soft confines of the cloth and set him on the couch. “You two stay here, I’m going to go get us some snacks when can have while we study…” Amity placed her hands on her shoulder “I’LL Help you..” She said, then whispered “Don’t leave me with alone with him.” Luz looked at King then at Amity, “Look, I know that King can be… a little difficult to get along with at first, but i think once he gets to know you, you’ll be best buds. So just humor him for a while.” Amity looked at the human, "I've been showing up for weeks." She said, Luz looked at her "Just try. For me?" She asked, causing Amity to nod, then Luz disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the Witch alone with the grumpy demon. </p><p>	Amity sat down on the couch, “So…. Write any new books lately.” Amity asked. King glowered at her, “No, destroy any of your friends memories lately?” King asked. “Did i do something to hurt your feelings?” Amity responded, King immediately shot back “Like you even have to ask… Amity stared at the little creature, got up and grabbed the Demon in her arms as he struggled. “You know what… Me and you, OUTSIDE.” </p><p> 	Luz walked back into the room holding a tray of apple blood boxes and some sliced up fruit. King and Amity were no where to be seen however. Amity’s book bag was still on the floor, so she walked over to the door and opened it. “Hooty did ---” Hooty looked at Luz, “Your mean friend just went that way, she was also carrying King, it looked like he putting up a struggle to get away from her though…” Luz began to panic, “Why didn’t you try to stop her?” She asked, getting a glare from the owl tube “Oh, right...right.” She said, running down the path hopefully she could catch up to them before something bad happened.  On the way her thoughts filled up with every worst case scenario, both those two had a bit of a temper and maybe leaving them alone wasn’t the best idea. She soon found herself at the market, and there still was no sign of them. Luz looked at every stall, hoping to see the familiar sight of a skulled demon, or the minty green of Amity’s hair. </p><p> 	She had been searching for five minutes when she saw Amity standing by a small little shack holding King as he pointed at various pastries as a baker loaded then loaded them up into a little box. Luz watched as Amity paid, and took the box. It dawned on her that Amity was most likely righting the wrong she had caused king during the Witch’s convention. Amity then patted King on the head, causing him to giggle, and then he curled up into a ball of her cowl. Luz tiptoed up behind Amity not wanting to give away her presence, “Looks like this sour lemon drop has a hidden sweet center.” She whispered, causing Amity to squeak and jump a little...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It needed to be done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>